Bientôt paraît si loin
by Evolvana
Summary: Oneshot. Dark Maul est envoyé en mission par son Maître, Dark Sidious. Le jeune Sith a déjà vécu d'innombrables tests, mais cette fois il risque un cuisant échec: ce test est d'une toute autre nature que ce qu'il avait imaginé!


_**"Bientôt" paraît si loin...**_

S'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle façon de le tester, elle était bien plus redoutable que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusqu'alors.

Les droïdes de combat étaient presque devenus un divertissement. Les missions d'assassinat n'étaient plus qu'un quotidien monotone dont il revenait toujours avec le même rapport. _Mission accomplie_. Et son Maître le félicitait de quelques mots froids, lui donnant aussitôt une autre mission sembable à toutes les autres, comme un jouet que l'on donnerait à un enfant qu'il faut occuper...

Cependant, cette fois, il s'agissait de tout autre chose. Rien de physique. Ou plutôt, si : retenir sa main. Empêcher ses doigts de glisser jusqu'à son sabre laser, lutter contre cette soif qui le brûlait de l'intérieur jusqu'à lui causer dans ses entrailles une douleur indicible. Les morsures de bêtes sauvages n'étaient rien. Les brûlures de laser faisaient partie de son quotidien, si bien qu'il finissait par ne plus les ressentir. Les éclairs de Force de son Maître qui paralysaient tout son corps en une souffrance insoutenable étaient devenus une formalité, bien que ce genre de pratiques punitives se fasse de plus en plus rare à mesure qu'il gagnait en puissance et en expérience. Non, cette fois, il s'agissait bien du plus grand défi mental et physique qu'il lui avait été donné de surmonter.

Ils pullulaient.

Les Jedi.

Il les sentait, là, tout autour de lui, comme de la vermine rampante s'agglutinant autour de leur nid immonde. Il sentait leur présence le frôler à quelques centimètres de sa peau tatouée… il ne put réprimer un frisson de haine. Le Seigneur Sidious avait été clair : il ne fallait pas révéler la présence des Sith aux Jedi. En aucun cas. Il était trop tôt, et leur heure viendrait…bientôt.

Mais « bientôt » était ce genre de mots remplis d'espoir tout aussi inaccessible que la ligne de l'horizon. Sans cesse, ce moment était repoussé. Sans cesse, cette vision jubilatoire de cadavres Jedi désarticulés et sanguinolents s'effaçait pour laisser place au spectacle insupportable qu'il vivait à l'instant même.

Le Seigneur Sidious avait voulu tester une fois de plus son apprenti. Il voulait qu'il prouve qu'il savait se tenir discret en masquant sa présence dans la Force, mais il tenait surtout à tester sa capacité à se contenir. Habituellement, l'enseignement Sith pousse à laisser exploser sa haine, mais dans ce cas précis, ne pas réussir à se contrôler équivaudrait à révéler aux Jedi trop tôt l'existence des Sith. Beaucoup trop tôt.

Il ne valait mieux pas se trouver sur le chemin de Dark Maul.

Particulièrement ce soir.

Se retenir de sauter sur ces Jedi, sabre laser allumé, était déjà d'une difficulté hors du commun pour lui. La moindre petite contrariété n'en était qu'amplifiée…ce que ne comprit pas la créature qui l'aborda à cet instant même.

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose… ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave. « Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire pour satisfaire un bel étranger… »

Assurément, la tunique noire à capuchon du Sith n'était pas vraiment à la mode de Coruscant, surtout dans un bar saturé de monde comme celui-ci où les Jedi patrouillaient régulièrement. Le Zabrak, après quelques secondes de silence, tourna ses yeux jaunes cerclés de rouge vers la belle Twi'lek qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Elle était habillée si légèrement que l'on pouvait se demander si sa peau bleue pâle était de couleur naturelle ou dûe au froid que quiconque devrait ressentir avec un accoutrement pareil. De nombreux hommes accoudés au bar la regardèrent avec insistance et envie, alors qu'elle se penchait pour mieux voir le visage du jeune Sith.

Il la trouva répugnante.

Son Maître lui avait toujours enseigné l'importance absolue de la concentration. Un Sith ne devait se concentrer que sur la haine, la puissance, la colère. Se laisser perturber par ce genre de basses pulsions n'étaient dignes que des créatures inférieures. Un Sith valait bien plus que ça. Seule la Force était sa maîtresse. Et seuls les Sith en étaient les maîtres.

Cette femme n'était qu'une vermine parmi les vermines.

Mais son regard plein de haine ne sembla pas dissuader la Twi'lek, qui s'approcha un peu plus de lui., telle une souris des dunes inconsciente ne devinant pas la présence du tigre shra'ak.

« Ce sont des…tatouages que vous avez là ? » demanda-t-elle, écartant légèrement la capuche noire. « Waaw… ça a dû faire mal… et vous en avez…_partout_ ? » fit-elle d'un air plein de sous-entendus, se glissant contre lui.

Un frisson de dégoût qu'elle interprêta mal parcourut le corps du Zabrak. Une multitude d'images plus sanglantes les unes que les autres traversa son esprit. Il pourrait l'étrangler avec la Force…lui lancer à la gorge un de ces tessons de verre coupants qui se trouvaient à terre… ou tout simplement la couper en deux avec son sabre laser, ou lui broyer la nuque.

Il tenta de se reprendre et d'éviter toute pensée de ce genre. Les Jedi, il fallait penser aux Jedi… s'il assassinait qui que ce soit ici, il se les mettrait tous à dos. Et le Seigneur Sidious pourrait le tuer pour son échec.

Tout ça à cause de…de cette…

Il repoussa vivement la créature d'un revers de la main.

Elle le fixa d'un air incrédule, avant de lire toute la haine que pouvait exprimer son visage.

« **Dégage**. »

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. La seule envie qu'elle avait réussi à faire naître en lui était celle de la broyer sur place.

Quand un jeune Rodien au visage rempli de piercings et à la démarche peu assurée vint lui proposer des Bâtons de la Mort, tout le monde crut à une overdose lorsque ce dernier s'écroula au sol, les mains portées à sa gorge.

Maul soupira. Il avait craqué. Il ne fallait absolument pas que cela se reproduise. Le prochain… ou la prochaine…

« Maître, comment avez-vous pu savoir que les fugitifs se trouvaient ici ? » fit soudain une voix.

Le Zabrak sentit le volcan de son cœur entrer en éruption.

« Je l'ai senti dans la Force, mon jeune padawan. Concentre-toi, et tu sentiras toi aussi leur présence en ces lieux. Fais le vide en toi. » répondit une autre voix au timbre plus profond.

Des…Jedi. A cinq mètres à peine.

Un rictus se forma sur son visage tatoué. Cette envie de tuer…était si forte… Il se rappelait encore du moment où il avait foulé pour la dernière fois le sol de sa planète…

_« Vois-tu des Jedi quelque part, Khameer ? »_

_L'enfant sanglota. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues rouges, alors que ses petites mains salies tachaient son visage pour essuyer les perles salées._

_« N…non. »_

_« Vois-tu quiconque poursuivre les bandits qui ont fait ça ? »_

_L'enfant secoua la tête en reniflant._

_« N..non… »_

_La voix froide de l'homme reprit avec amertume :_

_« Cette planète est ralliée à la République, et les Jedi sont vénérés comme des justiciers garants de la paix, protecteurs des innocents. Mais ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air. Ils se repaissent de leur propre orgueil, ils ne participent qu'aux coups d'éclats pour se faire passer pour des héros. Ils ont des pouvoirs, mais jamais ils ne viennent sauver les miséreux. »_

_L'enfant écoutait tout en hochant la tête, gardant les yeux au sol._

_« Sais-tu ce qu'ils auraient fait, si par hasard ils avaient retrouvé ces brigands? » reprit la voix froide._

_Le petit Zabrak fit « non » de la tête._

_« Ils auraient demandé des preuves de leur crime. Mais comme les Jedi sont bourrés de principes vieux de milliers d'années, ils n'auraient rien trouvé de concluant contre ces criminels et n'auraient pu prouver leur acte impardonnable. Les Jedi sont faibles. Tout le monde se trompe à leur sujet. Mais **moi**, je les vois tels qu'ils sont. **Toi **aussi, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_L'enfant serra les dents. « Je les déteste ! » cria-t-il, laissant échapper un sanglot._

_Un mince sourire, invisible sous le capuchon, apparut au coin des lèvres de Dark Sidious._

_« Aimerais-tu savoir contrôler ce pouvoir qu'utilisent les Jedi et que l'on nomme la Force ? Mais pas l'utiliser comme eux… je pourrais t'apprendre comment t'en servir à la manière des Sith. Si tu avais été un Sith, tu aurais été assez puissant pour tuer tous ces criminels par le seul fait de ta volonté, et rétablir l'ordre tel qu'il devrait être. Les Jedis ont peur de la puissance des Sith. Ils ont peur que les Sith mettent un terme à leur règne qui n'a que trop duré. Ensemble, nous débarrasserons la galaxie de ces imposteurs. »_

_Le Seigneur Sidious se pencha vers l'enfant et murmura :_

_« Retrouvons ces criminels. Je sens leur présence, je sais où ils sont. Je te montrerai ce que c'est d'être un Sith. Alors… veux-tu venir avec moi ? »_

_Le jeune Zabrak détacha enfin son regard des cadavres calcinés de ses parents._

_« …Oui. »_

A présent, Dark Maul avait hérité d'un nom Sith, et il était devenu plus puissant qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir l'être un jour. Il savait, tel un prédateur jaugeant ses proies, qu'il était parfaitement capable de terrasser les deux Jedi qui se trouvaient en ce moment même à quelques mètres de lui. Le Maître. Et l'apprenti. Cela ferait deux Jedi de moins… quand commencerait donc le début de la purge ? il n'avait de cesse d'attendre.

Il sentit les Jedi évoluer dans la salle bondée de monde à la recherche de quelconques malfrats. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil discret. Le Maître était grand et avait les cheveux longs, coiffés en catogan. L'apprenti, les cheveux coupés courts et ne portant qu'une tresse tombant sur son épaule, avait des yeux plus bleus que le ciel.

Ils étaient si proches… en quelques coups de sabre donnés dans la surprise la plus totale, Maul pourrait les tuer sans grand effort.

Il le pourrait…

Sa main se resserra sur le manche de son sabre laser, sous son manteau, tandis que les deux Jedi passaient derrière lui.

Lentement, ils se dirigèrent vers le bout de la salle et ne remarquèrent aucunement la présence du Sith. Les quelques secondes qu'il leur fallut pour sortir de la pièce bondée et pour disparaître au loin semblèrent interminables au Zabrak, qui sentait tous ses muscles tendus sous la pression de sa haine.

Mais il se félicita intérieurement. Il était parvenu à résister à la tentation de tuer. Il pourrait bientôt partir de ce lieu détestable, et son Maître ne pourrait que constater sa réussite au test de contrôle de soi. Mais il se demanda au fond de lui ce qu'il se serait passé s'il les avait tués là, à l'instant… Peut-être que…

…Non.

Il était sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Sûr.

Pourtant…


End file.
